Fullbring Abilities
Accurate: ''An accurate weapon grants an easier time of hitting opponents that are blurred, displaced, concealed, fully concealed, invisible or incorporeal. Half the miss chance of your attack. (Thus 50% miss chance becomes 25% miss chance, 20% miss chance becomes 10% miss chance etc.) ''Auto-Fire: ''An auto-fire weapon consists of multiple attacks in one. The user gains extra hits equal to the difference between the attack and defense rolls divided by 5 rounded down. (IE If someone had a defense roll of 30, and you rolled a 40 on your attack roll, you would gain 2 extra hits.) Each attack deals damage separately. Sneak attack and other precision based attacks are only applied to the first attack. ''Brilliant Energy: A brilliant energy weapon has its significant portion transformed into light, although this does not modify the item’s weight. It always gives off light as a torch (20-foot radius). A brilliant energy weapon ignores non-living matter. Armor and shield bonuses to AC (including any enhancement bonuses to that armor) do not count against it because the weapon passes through armor. (Dexterity, deflection, dodge, natural armor, and other such bonuses still apply.) A brilliant energy weapon cannot harm undead, constructs, and objects. This property can only be applied to melee weapons, thrown weapons, and ammunition. Critical Burst: A critical burst weapon explodes with elemental energy upon striking a successful critical hit. The energy does not harm the wielder. A critical burst weapon deals an extra 1d10 points of elemental damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is x3, add an extra 2d10 points of damage instead, and if the multiplier is x4, add an extra 3d10 points of damage. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the fire energy upon their ammunition. Dancing: As a standard action, a dancing weapon can be loosed to attack on its own. It fights for 4 rounds using the base attack bonus of the one who loosed it and then drops. While dancing, it cannot make attacks of opportunity, and the person who activated it is not considered armed with the weapon. In all other respects, it is considered wielded or attended by the creature for all maneuvers and effects that target items. While dancing, it takes up the same space as the activating character and can attack adjacent foes (weapons with reach can attack opponents up to 10 feet away). The dancing weapon accompanies the person who activated it everywhere, whether she moves by physical or magical means. If the wielder who loosed it has an unoccupied hand, she can grasp it while it is attacking on its own as a free action; when so retrieved the weapon can’t dance (attack on its own) again for 4 rounds. This may be taken multiple times to increase the dancing by 2 rounds. Defending: A defending weapon allows the wielder to transfer some or all of the sword’s enhancement bonus to his AC as a bonus that stacks with all others. As a free action, the wielder chooses how to allocate the weapon’s enhancement bonus at the start of his turn before using the weapon, and the effect to AC lasts until his next turn. Ghost Touch: A ghost touch weapon deals damage normally against incorporeal creatures, regardless of its bonus. (An incorporeal creature’s 50% chance to avoid damage does not apply to attacks with ghost touch weapons.) The weapon can be picked up and moved by an incorporeal creature at any time. A manifesting ghost can wield the weapon against corporeal foes. Essentially, a ghost touch weapon counts as either corporeal or incorporeal at any given time, whichever is more beneficial to the wielder. Enduring: ''An enduring weapon leaves damage trace behind to damage on subsequent rounds. Each time enduring is assigned, the attack remains active for one round. The attack only deals one half damage on subsequent rounds. This may be taken multiple times to increase the enduring by 1 round. ''Homing: ''A Homing attack can only be applied to a ranged weapon. If the target of a homing attack successfully defends against the attack, the attack attempts to hit on the next round with a +4 bonus to it's attack roll. It still uses your skills to attack. This can be take multiple times to increase the homing by 1 round. ''Keen: This ability doubles the threat range of a weapon. Only piercing or slashing weapons can be keen. (If you roll this property randomly for an inappropriate weapon, reroll.) This benefit doesn’t stack with any other effect that expands the threat range of a weapon (such as the keen edge ''Kido or the Improved Critical feat). ''Merciful: The weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of damage, and all damage it deals is nonlethal damage. On command, the weapon suppresses this ability until commanded to resume it. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the merciful effect upon their ammunition. Mighty Cleaving: A mighty cleaving weapon allows a wielder with the Cleave feat to make one additional cleave attempt in a round. Penetrating: ''A penetrating attack is more effective versus damage mitigation. Damage Mitigation is reduced by one-half when being applied versus a Penetrating weapon. This applies versus all forms of damage mitigation. This may be taken twice. The second time it removes Damage Mitigation/reduction totally. ''Poisoning: A poisoning weapon deals 1 point of attribute damage when it hits a creature. A critical hit does not multiply the attribute damage. Creatures resistant to critical hits (such as plants and constructs) are resistant to the attribute damage dealt by this weapon and receive a saving throw with a +10 bonus. Damaged attribute must be chosen when this power is selected. Speed: When making a full attack action, the wielder of a speed weapon may make one extra attack with it. The attack uses the wielder’s full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. (This benefit is not cumulative with similar effects, such as a haste ''Kido.) ''Kido Storing: A Kido storing weapon allows a Spellcaster to store a single targeted kido of up to 3rd grade in the weapon. (The Kido must have a casting time of 1 standard action.) Any time the weapon strikes a creature and the creature takes damage from it, the weapon can immediately cast the Kido on that creature as a free action if the wielder desires. (This special ability is an exception to the general rule that casting a Kido from an item takes at least as long as casting that Kido normally.) Once the Kido has been cast from the weapon, a Spellcaster can cast any other targeted Kido of up to 3rd Grade into it. The weapon magically imparts to the wielder the name of the Kido currently stored within it. A randomly rolled Kido storing weapon has a 50% chance to have a Kido stored in it already. Thundering: A thundering weapon creates a cacophonous roar like thunder upon striking a successful critical hit. The sonic energy does not harm the wielder. A thundering weapon deals an extra 1d8 points of sonic damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is x3, add an extra 2d8 points of sonic damage instead, and if the multiplier is x4, add an extra 3d8 points of sonic damage. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the sonic energy upon their ammunition. Subjects dealt a critical hit by a thundering weapon must make a DC 14 Fortitude save or be deafened permanently. Throwing: This ability can only be placed on a melee weapon. A melee weapon crafted with this ability gains a range increment of 10 feet and can be thrown by a wielder proficient in its normal use. Vicious: When a vicious weapon strikes an opponent, it creates a flash of disruptive energy that resonates between the opponent and the wielder. This energy deals an extra 2d6 points of damage to the opponent and 1d6 points of damage to the wielder. Only melee weapons and unarmed strikes can be vicious. Vampiric: ''One half the damage dealt by this weapon is transferred to the user as healing energy. This cannot increase the user's hit points above their maximum. If this is placed on a weapon with the Poisoning quality, it grants one point of attribute to spend on your ability scores which lasts for one minute per level. This heals ability damage first, then acts as a bonus to your ability score up to 1 and a half times the ability score in question. ''Vorpal: This potent and feared ability allows the weapon to seemingly sever the heads of those it strikes. Upon a roll of natural 20 the critical damage multiplier of your weapon increases by 5 for that attack. ''Returning: ''This special ability can only be placed on a weapon that can be thrown. A returning weapon flies through the air back to the creature that threw it. It returns to the thrower just before the creature’s next turn (and is therefore ready to use again in that turn). Catching a returning weapon when it comes back is a free action. If the character can’t catch it, or if the character has moved since throwing it, the weapon drops to the ground in the square from which it was thrown.